Give Back
by Lyrebird-named-Vique
Summary: "She just gave so much to someone that didn't really deserve it, and I think, maybe this time she just wants to be the one someone gives to."


A/N- Well, I decided to write SOMETHING. I've had writers block for a few months now, so this is just a little test to see if I should start writing again depending on how I feel about this story.

BTW, this is an alternate universe.

"She just gave so much to someone that didn't really deserve it, and I think, maybe this time she just wants to be the one someone gives to."

Sakura was a tad bit obsessive, okay, not a tad bit, a lot. She just loves him so much. How can someone not love a boy with a ducks ass for a hairstyle?

Sasuke Uchiha, the famous Sasuke Uchiha, the object of Sakuras' (and many other girls') desires. As a kid Sakura decided that she loves Sasuke, and that has never changed.

Until the day she turned 28 of course.

"Honey, what do you want to do for your birthday?" A cheerful mother asked her pink haired daughter on the morning of her birthday. Sakura looked at her mother and father from her breakfast that her mom made her with a smile and thought for a moment.

"I don't know yet mom, maybe we could go to Ichiraku's? All of us, Mom, Dad, me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Ino and all of the other teams!" She smiled; she loved spending time with her friends and family, especially since she doesn't see them much. She's a doctor along with her team of doctors that go to developing countries to help people in need of medical aid. Sasuke's brother owns the medical company that funds them, but Tsunade runs it. All teams differ from each other, but they all have someone to oversee that their work is done right. Sakura never bothered to move out of her parent's house because she moves around a lot and a stable home would be useless to her.

"Sure angel, would you want to invite Sasuke too?" Her father asked her with a knowing smile. Sakura turned the same colour as her scarlet nightgown and yelped a quick sound which went into the 'No!' direction.

Her parents simply laughed and left her to get ready for her day.

Between the childhood Sasuke and Sakura shared and the day Sakura turned 28, Sasuke couldn't say that he really cared for or loved Sakura, now, he's not sure anymore.

The night of Sakura's birthday wasn't spent with Ino and her parents like she usually would, nor was it spent with Kakashi and Naruto like they did on a few occasions, or even with Tsunade, no, that night was spent in one of the Uchiha Hospitals. Sasuke stood beside Sakura's bed, staring at her with a look of utter hopelessness. It was his entire fault that she was laying in ICU of course. Usually they'd only allow family members to see the patients, but seeing as his brother owns the company, he could bribe his way into getting in. If only he accepted the invite, maybe then he wouldn't go driving to cool down. She was just so damn persistent.

"Please Sasuke-kun? We never do anything together. I don't bother you anymore and I only talk to you when I need to. I just want everyone to celebrate with me tonight, is that too much to ask?"

Sakura practically yelled at him over the phone. He growled in anger before he started talking in a low voice. "I don't want to be there."

Sakura sighed before softly saying "You know, when you needed me I was there. No one else supported you when your parents passed except your brother. No one else knew how. I haven't talked to you in six months, since I switched teams, and now that I want you to just spend an hour with me on my birthday, you can't even do that for me? Goodbye Sasuke. I'm done." Then she ended the call.

In retrospect, either way he would have been spending time with her. Except now it had been more than just an hour.

Sakura sat at the back of the car when she drove with her parents. When Sasuke crashed into them, she didn't really get hurt. She had a few cuts and bruises and a slight concussion with a sprained arm from the impact, but at least she survived. Her parents weren't as fortunate. Sasuke's car was coming from the front before a deer ran in front of him; he swerved out of the way. His side of the car, where a passenger would be if he ever really had one, hit the front of the car where Sakura and her family were in, instantly killing her parents from the high-speed impact, yet only slightly hurting Sasuke and Sakura.

When Sakura woke up, only an hour before midnight, she just stared at Sasuke. For a moment he thought that her concussion was worse than the doctor said, but then she whispered 'Why?' in the softest yet most clear voice he ever heard and he knew that it was him that was wrong, not her.

For once in his life, Sasuke looked at Sakura, actually looked. He saw the pain in her usually bright eyes, a pain that he felt before, a pain he never wanted to feel or see someone feel again. The determination, adoration and love she once had in her eyes had been replaced by a dull glaze. He caused that.

"Happy birthday to me." Sakura said, emotionlessly.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura needs someone to take care of her while she's in this state. She could do something potentially dangerous either to herself or to others. I checked with the others and all of us are simply too busy to do it. You took some time off so we thought that maybe we could place her in your hands? It's either that or an institute, and for someone like Sakura, I think she'd rather try to help people there instead of actually getting helped." Ino told Sasuke when she pulled him aside.

Sasuke looked determined before saying "I'll take care of her; it's my fault she's in this mess in the first place."

Ino looked at him with a look of understanding, before agreeing and asking him to sign her release form, since he's her guardian now. Before Sasuke left in a cab with a reluctant but complying Sakura, Ino had pulled him aside one more time.

She looked him dead in his eyes and said "She just gave so much to someone that didn't really deserve it, and I think, maybe this time she just wants to be the one someone gives to."

He nodded and got into the cab.

Sakura slept in the guest room at the Uchiha manor that night. She wore one of Sasuke's old shirts and boxers since she would go and get her things at home the next day. Sasuke could hardly sleep, but when he finally started to rest peacefully, he heard an ear piercing scream. He immediately got up and ran over to Sakura. He had been expecting her to have a nightmare, seeing as he did for the first couple of months when his parents died.

Sakura was in the bed rocking her body back and forth when he got there. The tears and the look in her wide eyes told him so many stories of a traumatised mind, even when she said nothing.

Even when he climbed in bed with her and rocked her back and forth, she still said nothing. She just sobbed quietly until she fell asleep two hours later. Sasuke stayed awake that entire night.

When Sakura woke up, Sasuke was still awake, he held her in the same position that he did when she fell asleep. She pushed away from him and kept quiet.

Sasuke couldn't take it. All these years Sakura had been there for him and he rejected her. All these years she gave him all of her emotional support. Support that he didn't know he needed until he didn't have it anymore.

He broke down. All of his emotions that he had been holding in. All of his guilt and self loathing. He cried for the first time since his parents died. He cried harder than he ever did before. His tourniquet couldn't keep him up anymore.

Sakura tried to comfort him, but her mind couldn't fathom his reaction. Her emotions sparked for a second and she reached out and held his hand.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and the little boy before her started through lost and watery eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." She said. She hadn't only meant it about the previous night, but about his own parents' deaths and about the way that he had been treating her. It was all the result of a traumatised little boy without anyone to understand but the only person he didn't understand himself.

He knew what she meant.

That day they didn't talk, and they didn't go out of the room. They just stayed in each other's presence. They were building each other up while feeding on each others' emotions at the same time and both of them knew it. They didn't mind.

After that day things changed between Sasuke and Sakura. Neither of them really healed, but they helped each other. Sasuke finally started helping Sakura. They worked on their relationship and started becoming very attached to one another. Maybe in the future they'd be together as a couple, but for now, Sasuke has a lot of ass kissing to do. Not that he minds it. After her 28th birthday, he could stop saying that he feels nothing for her. He can't say he loves Sakura quite yet, but he sure as hell cares.


End file.
